créée pour toi
by miss angel whitlock salvatore
Summary: "Ou comment Lucius arrange les faits à sa façon."
1. prologue

Fic : Créée pour toi

Pairing : HGxSS. Si ça vous va pas, DEHORS XD

Par miss angel whitlock Salvatore et Aësälys

Idée originale: miss angel whitlock Salvatore

Scénario: miss angel whitlock Salvatore (mais Aësälys rajoute des cliffies XD)

Bêtaisation: Aësälys

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à nous mais à J. K. Rowling.

.

-oOo-

.

Prologue : 19 septembre au manoir Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy, enceinte juqu'au bout de ongles, n'en pouvait plus.

Cela faisait à présent trois heures qu'elle essayait de mettre au monde sa fille, qui semblait vouloir à toute force ne pas naître.

De son côté, Lucius parlait à son ami de toujours, Severus Snape.

« Ah, Severus, mon ami… Je suis heureux de voir enfin ma femme accoucher… J'ai eu récemment connaissance d'une prophétie te concernant… » lança-t-il en regardant le second homme avec un sourire satisfait.

« Lucius, tu sais que les prophéties peuvent être fausses, et que je n'y crois pas » marmonna Severus en guise de réponse, observant le premier avec son sérieux habituel.

« Je peux t'assurer que celle-ci est exacte. Elle vient d'une vieille voyante me l'ayant annoncée au début de la grossesse de Cissia.

-N'ayant rien de mieux à faire pendant que cette… Boucherie se poursuit là-bas… Je t'écoute. Mais je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu vas me raconter.

-La prophétie stipule que ma fille sera ta femme et qu'elle sera ce que tu attends depuis la mort de Lily. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, espérant une réaction.

« Je peux te jurer qu'elle sera tout ce que tu attends.

-Lucius, mon ami, je pense que tu as bu trop de whisky pour fêter l'arrivée de ta première née. Tu divagues totalement » ricana-t-il.

« Je te dis que je sais la vérité » répéta Lucius, parfaitement sérieux.

Pendant ce temps, Cissia donnait naissance à une magnifique petite fille brune aux yeux foncés.

Huit mois plus tard naissait l'héritier Malfoy. Draco.

Et lorsqu'ils eurent onze ans, ils reçurent leurs lettres de Poudlard, indiquant qu'ils étaient requis à l'école pour le premier Septembre.

.

-oOo-

.

Aë : Bonjour ! Ca fait un moment que Miss Salvatore (désolée ton pseudo complet est juste trop long XD déjà le mien je l'écris rarement entier ^^) avait cette idée de fic donc je l'ai poussée (comprendre « harcelée ») pour qu'elle l'écrive ^^


	2. chapitre 1

1er septembre

J'ai 11 ans et aujourd'hui je vais à la célèbre école de sorcellerie avec mon frère que je déteste.

Il se croit le centre du monde et il en est fier.

Moi je ressemble à une fille comme les autres, brune aux yeux marron foncés certains garçons me regardent mais ils ne sont pas intéressants.

Moi je me concentre sur mes études et rien d'autre.

Assez parler de moi, nous arrivons à la gare de Kings cross.

Et voilà le moment de dire au revoir aux parents et de monter dans le train est arrivé.

Je me retourne mais ne vois que mon frère, nos parents sont déjà partis comme d'habitude ils ne sont pas très présents.

« Allez, il faut y aller, crapaud, le train va démarrer et si on ne monte pas il partira sans nous » dit Draco avec un sourire narquois,

« Oui bon, ça va, sale fouine, j'ai compris qu'il fallait monter dans le train » dit Hermione furieuse.

Dans le train Hermione chercha un compartiment vide car son frère était parti avec Blaise, son meilleur ami depuis toujours.

Hermione avança vers la fin du train pour trouver un compartiment vide, et y entra.

Juste à ce moment-là, un jeune garçon roux et un second, brun avec une cicatrice, entrèrent dans le compartiment.

« On peut s'assoir » demanda le jeune brun.

« Oui bien sûr, pas de souci. En fait, je m'appelle Hermione, et vous ?

-Harry » dit le brun avec un grand sourire, et lui, c'est Ron » lui dit-il en montrant le roux du doigt.

« Ok enchantée, vous deux. Alors est-ce que vous savez déjà dans quelle maison vous voulez aller ? » leur demanda Hermione.

« Bah je ne sais pas, mais pas Serpentard » lui dit Ron, la bouche pleine de bonbons.

« Ta maman t'a jamais dit de pas parler avec la bouche pleine » lâcha Hermione, dégoutée.

Puis ils parlèrent tout le long du trajet en train, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent à la gare de Préaulard.

.

Nous sommes sortis du train et direction Poudlard.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, la première chose que j'ai vue, c'est un énorme château et puis une grande entrée, puis nous sommes rentrés dans la Grande Salle, j'ai ouvert les yeux tout grands et j'ai dit :

« C'est un faux ciel, le plafond a été modifié magiquement » puis ça a été le moment de faire la répartition dans les différentes maisons.

Le professeur McGonagall nous a appelés chacun à notre tour.

« Anna Abbot. »

Anna est allée s'asseoir sur le tabouret et le professeur a mis le choixpeau sur sa tête, et il a dit « Pouffsouffle », puis ça a été le tour de Ron qui a été à Gryffondor puis mon petit frère Draco le choixpeau a crié Serpentard avant même de toucher sa tête, puis Harry le choixpeau a hésité mais dit « gryffondor ».

Puis ça a été mon tour, le Professeur McGonagall m'a appelée « Hermione Malfoy ».

Je suis montée sur l'estrade, et juste avant que je ne m'assois, je le vis, le parrain de mon frère, Severus Snape j'avais l'impression d'être attirée par lui, de devoir aller le voir maintenant pour dire ou faire quelque chose, mais je devais aller voir l'autre professeur, alors je me suis retournée et je me suis assise sur le tabouret. Le professeur a mis le choixpeau sur ma tête, et le choixpeau a dit « Gryffondor », je me suis tournée sur la droite pour voir mon frère qui tournait la tête.

Papa allait être tellement déçu par moi…


End file.
